The placement of particles, such as electrically conductive solder, on contact pads is critical to the adoption of array style semiconductor packages such as ball grid arrays (BGA). Such placement is also critical in the attachment of integrated circuits (IC) to packages or printed circuit boards through flip chip processes. Recent attempts have been made to improve, for example, solder ball interconnects, such that more reliable and/or less costly solder connections are made in electronic applications. Despite these efforts, there are still problems associated with the handling and transfer of particles, primarily conductive particles such as solder balls to form solder bumps, on the contact pads of electronic devices. There is a need for further improvements, particularly with regard to the efficiency, precision, and robustness of the process.